


Dancing in the Dark

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: The Blind Supreme AU [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Blind Cordelia, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Armed with her new service dog, Cordelia prepares to celebrate Misty's birthday. However, things rarely go as planned in the academy.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt requesting another Stevie Nicks appearance in the Blind Supreme universe.

“You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark.” -Bruce Springsteen, “Dancing in the Dark”

...

“April, come!” Cordelia called. At the sound of her name, the dog hurtled down the hallway. Her collar tags jangled loudly, and her long toenails scraped on the hardwood floor.  _ We’ve got to trim those.  _ She grabbed the loose handle on the back of April’s harness where Misty had suited her up that morning. “Forward down.” With her cane in her other hand, Cordelia swept the stairs as April helped guide her from their mouth to their base. The labrador paused when she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Find door.” 

April led the way to the front door. Cordelia reached for the handle. The heavy wooden door swung open. April jumped back. Cordelia stumbled after her, but the door clocked her right in the face. “Ow, shit!” 

Zoe slipped inside. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” 

Cordelia placed her hand over her nose, feeling for blood, adjusting her sunglasses. Nothing felt wet. “I’m fine. I’m not bleeding.”  _ I guess that’s about the best I can ask for.  _ “Have you seen Misty? I have a surprise for her. It’s supposed to be here soon, and I can’t find her anywhere.” 

“Is it a ride with Stevie Nicks in a limousine?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“She just got here. The chauffeur is having a hard time finding a place to park it--the driveway isn’t long enough.”  _ Of course it isn’t. _ Cordelia often wondered if anything could possibly work out the way she wanted. “But Misty’s in the greenhouse. She was wearing her headphones. Seemed really tuned out. Is everything okay with her?” 

“Yeah…”  _ I assume. _ Cordelia wanted to surprise Misty. She had been spending more and more time in the greenhouse lately, sometimes not coming up to bed until after Cordelia had settled down for the night and showering alone. “Did you notice what she was working on?” 

Cordelia didn’t expect Zoe to have a lot of specifics, and she didn’t. “She was making some kind of paste. It kept changing colors. It looked like a lotion.” Zoe shrugged her off. “Tell her I said happy birthday. We’ll have the cake ready by the time you guys get back.” 

“Thanks, Zoe.”

Tapping her way down the porch toward the greenhouse, April stayed steadily by Cordelia’s side. The team entered the building. To Cordelia’s surprise, it was silent. She halted in front of the table, afraid to bump into it and knock the plants over. She still hadn’t mastered the art of navigating the greenhouse; she only came down with Misty’s help and expert hands to use the sharp tools. “Misty?” she called, lingering there. She only heard April’s soft panting breaths. 

Something clattered on the table. “Hey, duckweed!” Misty’s distinct footsteps, a little awkward and uneven, approached before she wrapped Cordelia in a hug and kissed her neck. “Wow, it got really bright outside. What time is it? I’ve been out here for ages, it feels like.”  _ I know. You weren’t in bed when I got up this morning.  _ “What’s up?”

Cordelia puckered her lips, earning a chaste kiss from Misty. “It’s almost two.” She wanted to grab onto Misty’s waist or arm, but her hands were full. “Happy birthday.”

“It’s my birthday?” Misty asked. She took Cordelia’s cane from her and placed her hand on her face where she liked it best. “I--Well, I guess it is. I forgot about it,” she admitted. “I’m glad you’ve got enough brain for both of us.” She kissed the tip of Cordelia’s nose. “Do I get to walk the dog for my birthday?” 

Cordelia laughed in spite of herself. “You do understand the purpose behind a  _ seeing eye _ dog, don’t you?” Misty grinned into the palm of Cordelia’s hand. “You can walk April if you want to, tonight. But we’re going out for lunch. I got us something special.” 

“But you don’t like eating in public.” 

“I can make an exception.” Cordelia fit right onto Misty’s arm, and she led her out of the greenhouse. “What have you been working on out there?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. Whoa, the neighbors have a giant new car.” Cordelia resisted the urge to laugh at Misty’s shock, and she led her up onto the porch, stopping there. “What are we doing? Waiting on somebody?” 

Cordelia gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “You could say that.”

“Is that--somebody’s coming.” Cordelia raised her eyebrows. “It’s Stevie!” Misty broke off of her arm. The sounds of her feet slapping the earth rose up, and then two soft bodies collided. “Oh my god, I missed you so much!” Cordelia laughed at Misty’s breathless voice. She and April headed back down the steps of the porch easily. “You came? How’d you know?” 

“I’m a good guesser. Cordelia, how are you?” 

Stevie hugged her, and she smelled like walking into a Bath and Body Works. “I’m great. Are we ready to go?” 

“Where are we going?” Misty asked. 

“We’re going to the new vegan restaurant on the square. I made reservations. You’ll be surprised how fast the restaurant owner will make room when you say, ‘I’m Stevie Nicks.’” 

Misty laughed. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did! I’m famous and I like it.” Stevie opened the door for them, and Cordelia ducked her head as she slid across the seat of the limousine. She knocked her head on the roof of the car. “Careful! You alright there?” 

Holding her free hand over the aching spot on her head, Cordelia nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. April, down.” The dog lay down at her feet obediently, and she released the harness as she fumbled around for a seatbelt. “Is there a…” 

Misty swung in after her. “Here, I got it. Scoot over, you’re between cushions.” Cordelia obeyed, feeling like a little girl who couldn’t manage to buckle her own seatbelt. Misty took the buckles for her and strapped her in. “There we go. All safe.” Misty plopped down beside her and wrapped up their fingers together. “Hold on tight. This thing looks like a real roller coaster.” 

In a few hours, they arrived back home, sufficiently filled to the brim. Misty rested her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. “That was really nice. I’ve never been in a totally empty restaurant before… Did you reserve every table?” 

“Maybe,” Stevie said. Misty laughed. “C’mon, girls.” She led the way back into the house. Cordelia took a moment to find her feet with April at her side, and she slid out of the limousine and onto the sidewalk. April helped her up the stairs. She stumbled at the door jamb, and a soft hand landed on her elbow to steady her. “You’re made of champagne glass, aren’t you?” Stevie asked her. 

Inside the house, Cordelia freed April from her grasp. “Free dog.” She could get around the house well enough without help--except for the stairs, but she could always call on April for help. Misty flanked her and allowed Cordelia to hold onto her arm. “Go on, go dance. I’ll stand back.” Cordelia couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing than accidentally falling on Stevie Nicks or the piano by trying to dance, but she wouldn’t deprive Misty of her opportunity to spin around in circles and hold out her shawl the way she did all the time. 

“Nah, duckweed--” The name brought a blush to Cordelia’s cheeks. “We can dance together. Stevie can play something slower.” 

“That’s right.”

_ How many people use an international rockstar as their pianist? _ Misty tugged Cordelia out into the center of the parlor. “I’m just going to trip and fall.” She dragged her feet, wondering where the rug had gone, but she couldn’t feel it anywhere underfoot, and both of her hands rested around Misty’s shoulders. “Where’s the rug? I don’t want to get all tangled up.” She didn’t want to deny Misty anything, but she wanted to find and respect her boundaries. There were things she simply couldn’t do. She considered dancing, coordinated movement with her feet, one of the things far out of her reach. 

But as a few quiet notes rang out from the piano, she relaxed. “Rug’s all rolled up and put away. I won’t have you falling on me.” Misty kissed her forehead and held her tightly around the waist.  _ You haven’t let go of me since we came inside. _ Cordelia wondered at what point Misty had mastered caring for her with her disability, how she had mastered the magic it required to keep the way clear.  _ I couldn’t do this without you.  _ She rested her chin on Misty’s shoulder. 

“Are you mine? All the time? Stay up with me, through the night?” Burying her face into Misty’s hair, Cordelia inhaled deeply. Misty kissed the crown of her head. Then, Misty took her hands and pushed her away gently, spinning her around. She hitched a tight breath in her chest and flung herself back at Misty. She caught her and held tight. She didn’t like to be tossed out to sea. It felt like drowning. She was happy, safe, as long as she held onto Misty and placed her feet where she was guided. “Will you share the good and the bad? Bring me joy when I am sad? Tell me darling, are you mine, only mine?” 

“I love you,” Misty whispered to her. Cordelia’s feet slid beneath her, but Misty grabbed onto her waist and held her up. “More than the earth. More than the sky.” 

“I love you, too, Misty.” A soft hand caressed Cordelia’s face, brushing her hair back out of her eyes. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” She wasn’t like Misty; she didn’t have a large vocabulary of unique and creative nicknames. Misty bowed down and kissed her. Cordelia lifted onto her tiptoes to kiss her anxiously, with restless anticipation.  _ I wish I could see her. _ Cordelia wasn’t bitter. She couldn’t be bitter. She had Misty here, in front of her, in her arms, because she had sacrificed her vision, and she would do it again in a heartbeat. She had won Misty back from the great beyond to have her here and now. 

But she wished she could see her with her own two eyes. She squeezed Misty a little tighter as she wrapped up together with her. Misty laughed, and then she scooped Cordelia right off of her feet and held her in her arms. “Oof!” Cordelia held tight to Misty’s neck. “Misty! Put me down!” She curled up in the middle, clinging to her. “I have feet, you know.” 

“I know. You have really cute feet.” Stevie chuckled from the piano. “I like it when you let me rub them. And paint them for you.” Misty bent down to kiss her again. “You’re so cute like this, Cordelia.” 

Being held so close to her chest was flustering and comforting at the same time. “I’m the Supreme,” she said. Misty chuckled and nuzzled into her hair. “I guess this is okay,” she mumbled. “I dance better like this.” 

“Don’t put yourself down, duckweed. I just want to feel you close to me.” Cordelia landed back on her feet and stood shakily, uncertain which direction she was facing, but Misty kept holding her tight. “Thank you, darling. You made this special.” 

After they had both bid Stevie farewell and showered together, Cordelia flopped into bed, naked as the day she was born, and Misty curled up beside her. Her drenched hair dribbled all over Cordelia’s body. Misty planted firm kisses all over her neck and shoulders. “Misty…” Gentle fingers grazed all over her abdomen. She giggled and swatted the hands away. “Knock it off.” Misty was persistent; she kept dragging her fingertips all over her tummy. Cordelia squirmed, tossing her head back, and MIsty licked down her collarbone and bit down right where the sharp bone met her sternum. “Ah--” A clever hand slid down Cordelia’s bare stomach, lower, lower. “Misty, stop.” The second instruction, delivered much more firmly and with less laughter, caused Misty to stop. “I want to talk to you.”

“Birthday sex after?” 

Cordelia blushed. “Yes, birthday sex after, if you still want it.” Misty lay beside her on her side. “What are you doing in the greenhouse? I’m worried about you.” She placed a hand on Misty’s face. Soft lips kissed the palm of her hand. “Today was so nice. I miss you. Usually I’m the one who can’t manage to make enough time for you. What’s going on?” 

Somewhere across the room, April panted, lying in the floor. Cordelia could hear her heavy breaths, but Misty didn’t say a word for a long moment. She reached out a hand and tucked a lock of hair behind Cordelia’s ear. “I’m working on something. I want it to be a surprise, if I can get it to work. I want it to be really special when I finish it.” 

“What is it?” Misty shook her head into Cordelia’s hand. “Maybe I can help you…” She didn’t have a habit of reaching into Misty’s soul to See things, but now, she felt the exception was due. It was easy to find the vision--Misty in the greenhouse, stewing over books, both magical and medicinal by nature, as she mixed herbs into a paste and potions into a soup. At the top of a piece of notebook paper, Misty had written,  _ Vision restoring possibilities.  _ She had crossed off a string of options. “Misty…” 

Misty flinched. She knew, from the tone of Cordelia’s voice, she’d been caught. “You weren’t supposed to  _ look _ .” 

Lifting her hand off of her cheek, Cordelia shook her head. “There’s nothing you can do. I didn’t lose my vision. I gave it away. There isn’t a potion in the world that could reverse it.”  _ Except maybe time travel.  _ Cordelia didn’t dare suggest it. She couldn’t live with herself if Misty tried to save her vision by going back in time and wound up losing herself in the process. “I bargained. That was the deal. You know that.” Misty’s breath grew slightly heavier with tears she tried to mask. Cordelia frowned, uncertain how to proceed. “You  _ know _ I’m like this. Forever.” It was a big word, forever, especially now that she knew she had to face it, but Cordelia had no other option. “Why is it suddenly bothering you?” 

Moist lips met the back of her hand. “I hate that you hurt yourself for me. I hate that you did it. I hate that I did this to you--I just want to make it up to you.” She placed a hand on Cordelia’s waist. “I know you don’t think it’s my fault, but--it  _ is _ . I wanted the best for the coven, and I hurt you in the process.” 

Cordelia grazed her knuckles across Misty’s jawline. “It was  _ my _ choice. I didn’t want the coven without you.” She leaned forward and kissed her face. “I know there are more universes than this one. And in every one of them, I’m with  _ you _ . And that’s all I want.” She hugged Misty around the middle. “Don’t feel guilty. Everything is fine, now… Everything is fine.” 

Misty hid her face in the crook of Cordelia’s neck. “I know things are hard for you. I want to make things easier--I want to do everything I can…” 

“You already do so much, Misty.” Cordelia thought back to just hours before, when Misty had so carefully cut her food for her and arranged it like a clock face so she could eat without help. Misty kept the house tidy so she wouldn’t trip and fall over the mess the girls left behind. Misty trimmed the plants for her in advance when she had a class in the greenhouse so she wouldn’t hurt herself with the shears. Misty took notes for her from phone calls so she didn’t have to try to remember everything until she could repeat it to her voice-to-text memo app. Misty arranged her papers for her in numerical order. Misty helped her with her print-to-Braille spell, and she helped her turn it back, too. She could have listed the things Misty did to help her for ages, but she didn’t say any of them. “What more can you possibly do? We manage so well together. I can never pay back everything you do for me. I’m blessed to have you in my life.” 

Tender lips kissed the crook of Cordelia’s neck, lingering right behind her ear. “I just…” She gave a soft sigh. “I love you, Cordelia, more than anything. And I want you to be happy. I wish I didn’t  _ need _ to help you. I know you want to be independent.” She kissed the tip of Cordelia’s nose. “I want you to know how cute you are in the mirror in the morning. I want you to be able to shower by yourself without thinking you might fall and hurt yourself. I want you to be able to braid my hair without getting lost and frustrated halfway through.” Cordelia cupped Misty’s cheek in her hand. “I want you to be able to walk down the aisle to meet me without tripping over your dress. I want you to be able to dance at our wedding without being afraid.” 

Cordelia hesitated. “Are we getting married?” 

Silence stretched on, uncomfortable. All of the hair on the back of Cordelia’s neck stood up. “I… I’m realizing right now that I might have forgotten to ask you.” Cordelia laughed, tossing her head back into the pillows. Misty rolled over on top of her. “I was just--not, like  _ immediately _ , but at some point, in the future, if you want… Do you want to do that?” 

Cordelia grabbed a handful of Misty’s hair. “Yes.” She tucked a lock of it behind her ear. “Misty, I want you to be my wife.” Misty sat across her hips, putting pressure on her softest bits. “And we can practice dancing, and I don’t need to wear a long dress--it’s not like I know how I look, anyway. I could wear sweatpants to my wedding and it wouldn’t make a difference to me.” 

Misty took her hand by the wrist and placed it on her face. She was blushing--her skin was hot to the touch. “I think you look pretty mean in a suit, myself,” she murmured. Her other hand trailed down Cordelia’s sternum. “Birthday sex, now?” 

Cordelia spread. “Whatever you want.” 


End file.
